A Dose of Your Own Medicine
by Chellelove
Summary: Jade has never given Beck a reason to be jealous, until her best friend returns. Can Beck look past his jealousy and see the truth before Jade gets hurt
1. Prologue

**I usually write stories for twilight, but i have just recently started watching Victorious and i love the show so I'm giving this a try.**

**I'm a huge Jade and Beck fan, they are an odd couple that just works for some unknown reson. I am starting this off under the T rating, but there is a chance that i may change the rating.**

**Summary: Jade has never given Beck a reason to be jealous, until her best friend returns. Can Beck look past his jealousy and see the truth before Jade gets hurt**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Prologue

Jade's POV

I have a past, it's a shock i know. I used to be a happy person, I used to be able to trust the people in my life, but sadly thats not the case anymore.

Believe it or not i don't hate Tori, Andre, Robbie, or Cat, they are my friends. I treat them the way I do because I have had friends who have betrayed me in the worst way, and there's no way i will let that happen again.

Everyone knows I love Beck, and sometimes i don't treat him right, and I lose it whenever I see any girl around him, its my way of gurading myself, it's the only way I will allow myself to love anyone.

My two best friends Matthew and Dawn arn't in my life like they used to be. After what happened four years ago Dawn ran away, the last i heard she was on drugs. Matthew Sikowits, my best friend and at one time other half still keeps in touch with me, but he won't come back here unless it's neccessary, and i may miss him like crazy but I hope he never has to return.

Today is a Wednesday, I'm in Sikowit's class, I still can't get my head around how Sikowits can be Matthew's uncle, but out of any adult he's the only one Matthew, Dawn, and I trusted the most, he's the only one who knows our secret.

"Hello uncle", Matthew's voice came from behind me, I turned towards the door and i saw my best friend for the first time in four years, I was shocked, and I hadn't noticed that i had stood up. "Matthew", i asked shocked. "Jadelyn, my favorite girl, have you missed me", Matthew said coming over to me and hugging me, wispering in my ear 'we need to talk', before going over to his uncle, I know that boy better than myself, theres only one reason he would return. I believe that my worst nightmare has come true.

**I hoped you like it, I know where I'm going with this, but i would really appriciate hearing what you think so please review.**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank imsofreakinbored, MillisEshabrook, Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade, BadeObessesser, DJ*DANGAAXCRNPPS, chesey, tvjunky13, Shrinkingviolet918, and everyone who likes this story. I had some doubts when I started this story since this is the first story I'v done that's not twilight, but i'm plesently shocked.**

**This story will have some dark theams later on (most of the bad things happened in the past). **

**I'm sorry if there is any mistakes on here, I don't have a beta for any of my storys, and I am having to use workpad instead of microsoft word like I ususally do.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Chapter One

Jade's POV

"Jade who is he", Beck asked me, for the last few minutes Matthew has been wispering to Sikowits, and I haven't been able to take my eyes off of Matt, he shouldn't be here. When I looked at Beck I noticed that everyone was either staring at Matt and Sikowits or me. "HEY", I shouted getting everyones attention, "IT'S NOT POLITE TO STARE, SO RETURN TO YOU PATHETIC LIVES". "Jade", Matthew said calmly walking over to me, he took my hand and draged me with him back to his uncle. "Class your dismissed. Jade, Matthew I need a word with you". Sikowits said as the students left.

"Jade", Beck asked stopping in front of the steps of the class's stage. "I'm fine Beck", I said walking over to him and kissing him, "go I'll be fine". Beck left, followed by Cat, Andre, and Tori. Tori stopped before exiting and gave me a worried look then left, I must not be hidding my emotions like I usually do.

"So that's the boyfriend", Matthew said giving me a sad smile, "I like him". "Matthew", I said, "I love you, but why are you here" "You didn't miss me Jadelyn", Matthew said, "I came here thinking, hey at least my bestie missed me, but no, you act as if you don't want me here. That hurts". "Of course I missed you, I haven't seen you in four years", I said sadly, "but when you left you told me that there was no way you would willingly come back, you said that the only way that you would ever set foot in these halls is if Harlow was set free".

"Harlow was released from prision a week ago", Sikowits said causing me to gasp, I had always figured this day would come. "I had hoped that he would have let the past go", Matt said, "I called my uncle to warn him so he could watch over you, I even looked for Dawn but I couldn't find her. Harlow still hates us, he blames us for him being put away, and we both know that he's not the type to let something go".

"He blames us", I wispered angerily close to tears, "Lini lied to him, and because of her he put us through hell, do you remember what he did four years ago, because I do. He was put in jail because he was a monster, he should have got life alone for killing Lini, but he got out of it".

"I know", Matt said, "I hate the bitch, and in a way she got what she deserved, but she was our friend at one time". "What are we going to do", I asked both Sikowits's. "You will stick together", Sikowits said calmly, this was most likely the most calm he's ever been. "be carefull, I don't want to attend any of your funerals in the future. Dawn must be warned, he'll want her more than he wants you two, so you need to find".

"It looks like your stuck with me for a while", Matthew said smirking. "I know how to handle you Matt", I joked before getting serious, "I don't want Beck or the others knowing, this is our fight".

I had a bad feeling, I don't know if it was because of Harlow being free, or that I was going to have to lie to Beck, I didn't keep many secrets from him, but this is the one exception, there's some things that he never needs to know.

**Hope you enjoy. I will explain in later chapters what happened to Jade and Matthew. Please review.**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank kikudog6, randomhottiexoxo, MVCZDarkNinja, chesey, BadeObessessor, LizGilliesFanForever, MlleEstabrook, Scoobygang101, PleaseDon'tGetMeRescued, bookluver10145679, OMGitzMollie, JadelovesBeckforever, MayRaah, sconroy, and all my readers.

You may have noticed that the relationship between Matt and Jade is a little more than friendly, but Jade loves Beck, and this is a Bade story. Matt has honestly seen Jade at her worst, and just wants her to be happy and health. He sees her as a sister (one he has no problem flirting with).

I really want to thank MlleEstabrook for agreeing to be my beta, hopefully this chapter will be able to be beta'd before I post it. But there's always a chance something can happen.

I don't own Victorious. I do own Matt thought.

Chapter Two

Beck's POV

I left Jade with Sikowitz's and his nephew even though I wanted to stay. I don't trust that guy, because I don't know him, and he seems a little too comfortable with my girl.

I have never been jealous before today, I dated a few girls before Jade but what I had with them wasn't love, what I have with Jade is. I enjoy making Jade jealous, it's one of the few ways that I can get her to show that she loves me, but I don't like feeling this way.

I followed Andre, Tori and Cat outside, we got something to eat and went to our usual table where Robbie and Rex were already at to waiting for Jade and Matthew to join us.

Ten minutes later they both came over, neither of them had gotten anything to eat. "Hey", Cat said happily to Matthew, "I'm cat, what's your name?". "Matthew Sikowitz", He answered smiling back at her which caused Jade to laugh, which didn't happen often, "I'm Sikowitz nephew, and Jade's best friend".

"How long have you known Jade?", Tori asked for my sake. "Since birth", Matthew answered, "At least that's what we've been told".

"My brother went to a doctor once, Cat said, "but we were told to never come back". "Who knew the Wicked Witch of the West could have friends?", Rex said, usually Jade doesn't react to badly to Rex's insults, but something seemed off with her today.

A few seconds after the words left the puppet's mouth Jade stood up and started walking angrily towards Robbie but Matthew caught her before she could hurt anybody.

"Jade calm down", Matthew said as we all watched in awe and he was able to calm her down, "Come on sweet girl the puppet's master an idiot that doesn't know anything". "He's not a puppet", Robbie said angrily.

"Will you shut up?", Jade said losing it again, "he was trying to help you, today is not the day for your damn puppet to open its mouth so just stop". She finally got free but instead of attacking Robbie she ran off, Matthew followed her screaming her name.

"Beck", Tori said after Robbie had left, "are you ok ?". "Yea I'm fine", I said sarcastically "My girlfriend is hanging out with a guy who looks like a model, he's apparently her best friend who she's never told me about, and hasn't left his side since he got here, and oh yea it seems like she's keeping secrets from me".

"Hey dude don't take it out on here", Andre said wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "Sorry", I said sadly, "Jade warned me when I asked her out that there were things about her that I wouldn't like". "It'll be ok Beck", Cat said happily, "Jade loves you". I hope she's right, but I don't know anymore.

I hope you like. I like Robbie, and he's in the story, but he's not going to be in it as much as the others, also he's not a bad guy in this story. Please review

Amanda


	4. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank MlleEstabrook, Rosalie Carlisle Cullen, Shift the Wolf, TaylorCammieBelle and all my readers.**

**I really want to thank MlleEstabrook for betaing this story. I really appreciate it.**

**So for all my Charmed fans out there I am working on a Charmed story. I don't know when it will be published. **

**I don't own Victorious.**

Chapter Three

Jade's POV

"Jadelyn West open this door right now", Matt said, after I had ran off and hid in the girls' bathroom, I was hiding from Matt but he followed me.

"Go away Matthew Sikowitz", I screamed, "Just leave me alone". "Like I haven't heard that a billion times before", Matt said, "and you're stupid if you think that hiding in there's going to keep me from coming in".

Matthew came into the bathroom and stopped in front of me, luckily I had already scared all the other girls out. "He knew not what he said", Matt joked trying to calm me down, "Jade they don't know you, you haven't given any of them the chance to".

"I know that", I said looking in the mirror, "we were only twelve Matt, I was forced to watch a boy kill one of my best friends because she lied to him so that he would hurt us. Then he raped Dawn, he tortured and nearly killed you, and he beat and molested me. Damn it, Matt. I don't even want to think of what he would have done if your uncle hadn't gotten worried and called the police".

"You don't have to remind me, I was there", Matt said sadly, "sweetheart, I don't blame you for keeping people at arm's length at least until you know them, but Jade you have to let people in. You have to let the past go, you need to talk about what happened four years ago, I did, and even though it didn't make all the pain go away, it did make life bearable. Jade you love that boy, it show in the way you speak about him, and how you look at him. You need to tell him the truth".

"I'm not ready", I said trying to smile, but it didn't work, "Maybe I'll talk to him soon, but not right now. We have to put all of our energy into staying safe, and finding Dawn". "Sure", Matt agreed, "after school we'll go visit Dusk". "I always felt sorry for those two", I said laughing, "their mother was odd to name her twin daughters Dust and Dawn".

"Yea, but you had to love her and all her oddness", Matt said as he opened the door and we walked out. Tori, Andre, Cat, Beck, and Robbie were at Cat's locker and they were staring at me and Matt, Beck looked upset. "Your boyfriend looked pissed; you're going to have to at least tell him that we're just friends". "I know", I said as they walked over.

"Jade", Beck said shaking with anger, "this is the last time I'll ask you, who the hell is he?" "His name is Matthew Sikowitz", I said, "he's my best friend, we've know each other forever".

"Ok", Beck said staring at Matt, I knew this wasn't over, but Beck is worried about earlier, and he doesn't want to upset me right now, "Let's get to class", We all went our own ways, but I didn't realize until I was halfway to class that Matt had the same class as Beck.

**I hoped you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Amanda**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank LizGilliesFanForever, JadePlusBeck, Froma person who loves faries, MayFaah, Shift the Wolf, awsnapcheerio, xScreamingxAngelx and all my readers.**

**You might have guessed from the last chapter what would happen in this chapter, and yes Beck is going to confront Matt.**

**I want to give a shout out to MlleEstabrook who's betaing this story, she's a lifesaver.**

**I posted this earlier, but JadePlusBeck pointed out that I had accidently put Dust instead of Dusk so I've changed it. sorry about that.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Chapter Four

Matt's POV

I was walking to my next class alone. This wasn't my first time walking these halls, Jade, Dawn, Dusk, Lini and I used to rule this school, but when Dusk left everything started going downhill.

Even though Dusk and Dawn are twins they are completely different. Dusk is goth, and most people say she's stuck up but she's not, she just an excellent judge of character. Dusk fought with Dawn and I about Lini and Marlow constantly the last year she was here. Jade loved Dusk like she loved Dawn so she didn't choose sides, but after an argument when Dawn told Dusk that she was jealous that their parents loved her more and she was just trying to take her friends away from her Dusk left Hollywood Arts.

Dawn on the other hand was preppy, she trusted everyone, and everyone loved her, even though she could be harsh when she was angry. I've loved Dawn since the day I met her, Dusk and Jade are the only ones who know my secret. When Lini and Marlow turned out to be who Dusk said they were Dawn went through a breakdown, she felt horrible about hurting her sister when she was trying to protect her, and she was dealing with what that monster did to her so she ran.

Believe it or not Jade and I both talk to Dusk a lot, she's forgiven me and Dawn for what we said, but she's happy at her new school where she met the love of her life Henry. Dusk is the only one who knows where Dawn is, we know she lives near here, and from what we've heard she was on drugs, but we haven't heard from her in four years.

I was thinking about Dawn and how things used to be when we were all happier when I felt someone grab my arm and stop me. I turned around and came face to face with Beck and his friends Tori and Andre. "Let me guess- you want to talk", I said smiling at him, which seemed to make him mad, "because if you want to fight I can't help you dude, because I'm a lover not a fighter, and if I hurt you Jade might kill me".

"What's going on between you two?", Beck asked me, trying to keep his anger in check, "she says you two are just best friends but there's something else there, and if there is I suggest you end it now, she's my girl".

"I don't want to date Jade", I said honestly, "don't get me wrong I love that girl to pieces but there has and never will be anything more than friendship between us". "Why hasn't she mentioned you before?", Tori asked.

"You may have noticed this but Jade has skeletons in her closet", I said honestly trying to explain without giving much away, "Jade wasn't always so cold, she used to be a more open, trustful, and kinder version of herself",

"What aren't you telling me", Beck asked angrily. "She has to be the one to tell you", I said, "I've told her to tell you, but she's not ready. That's Jade for you; she won't do anything unless she wants to. Look dude, I may not know you but I know she loves you, and I know that even if for some odd reason I wanted her she wouldn't leave you. Now I have to get to class, I hoped I helped because I don't want you mad at me, because we both love Jade, in completely different ways, and I don't want to hurt her by arguing with you".

"Fine", Beck said as Tori and Andre left us to go to their classes, apparently I'm in Beck's next class so I followed him, "I'll let it go, for now, but I'm warning you I will hurt you if you try taking my girl from me". I hate to admit it but I like Beck, he's perfect for Jade.

**I hope you enjoy. I want to point out that Jade isn't much different than she used to be, she just closed herself off, and treats everyone but Beck offensively to protect herself. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank JadePlusBeck, brittanylee.k, MayRaah, ollyoly, Shift the Wolf, kwhitewolf26, xScreamingxAngelx, Mary Alice Whitlock, and all my readers.**

**I am sorry that it's been a while since updating this story, but I was working on finishing two of my stories and starting two others.**

**I added two new Twilight story's this morning**_**, What he lost**_** which is a Jasper story, and **_**Becoming Visible**_** which goes with **_**When one door closed**_**, and is Kim and Jared's story. **

**I am almost done with **_**Alpha's Mate**_**, and I have already decided that I will add one of my Charmed stories after I finish it, but I need to work on it some more. I may go ahead and add it a little early since this one will be done soon. I don't want to have more than six stories that I'm working on at a time, but I may be making an exception.**

**I want to thank MlleEstabrook for being my beta for this story, she's a life saver.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Chapter Five

Jade's POV

After school ended I walked to my locker to wait on Matt, who was meeting me here so that we could go visit Dusk. I haven't seen or heard from Dusk in months, which is odd for her. She still lives around here, and usually she visits me every Saturday, but for the last four month's it seems like she just disappeared.

I wasn't looking forward to seeing Dusk today, don't get me wrong I love the girl to death, but today has already been hard on me, and seeing her and talking about Dawn is going to bring up a lot of painful memories that I would rather forget.

I was still standing by my locker waiting on Matt when Beck came over and I could tell he was upset. "Hey", he said kissing me on the cheek, "you ready to go?". "I don't need a ride today", I said, "Matt's giving me a ride home".

"Matt", Beck said angrily, "Jade, what's going on, he's been here for one day, and he's all I've heard about, and you won't leave his side. Babe, talk to me". "Beck I love you, you know that", I said, "I've told you that I don't feel that way about Matt. I can't tell you what's going on because I'm not ready to, but I promise that one day that I will".

"Jade", Beck said sadly, "I trust you, but I don't trust him. You can trust me with this. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow". He left without kissing me goodbye, I know he's not happy and that hurts, but if I told him the truth it would hurt him worse.

"He's still not happy", Matt said coming to stand beside me. "No he's not", I said watching him and the other leave, "I love him Matt, and I didn't think I would ever be able to trust anyone enough to love them but he's different. I'm not the best girlfriend, I get jealous easily, I'm mean, and he put up with a lot because of me, but for some reason he still loves me. I know that keeping this from him is hurting him, but the truth would be worse, he wouldn't be able to handle it".

"Sometimes you have to lie to protect the one's you love", Matt said sadly as we walked to his car, "now let's go see Dusk, maybe she can help us find Dawn". "I see where your mind is", I said laughing at him as we got in his car, and drove off to Dusk and Dawn's old house to begin our search.

Two hours later

"It took you long enough", Dusk said opening the door of her boyfriend's house, letting us in, "Mom called and said you were looking for me, but I haven't lived there in about a year". "You could have told us that you moved", Matt said as we followed her to the living room where Henry was waiting on us, "we haven't heard from you in months".

"I know and I'm sorry for that, but something happened that has taken all of my attention lately", Dusk said as we all sat down, "I presume this is about Marlow being released". "You know", I asked not shocked, Dusk is a genius after all.

"Yea I do", Dusk said, "I always knew that bastard would be set free one day". "AAAAAAWWWWW", someone screamed from Henry's guest room, "HELP ME". "I'll be back", Dusk said leaving us with Henry. "No", I said shocked, it couldn't be. "Dawn", Matt whispered, he had recognized the scream to, the person in the guest room whose screaming sounds like Dawn. "Yea", Henry said confirming our suspicions.

**I hoped you enjoyed. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank ChicInGlitter, LizGilliesFanForever, Shift the Wolf, Acfprincess, ScarletAndGold, Jeremy Shane, and all my reader.**

**A huge thank you to my beta MlleEstabrook.**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been having some problems and second thoughts on some of my story's, and I haven't been feeling well.**

**I have added one of my Charmed stories Shadow's Light, **

**So this chapter will help you understand more of Jade, Matt, Dawn, and Dusk's past, and it will also explain why Dawn and Matt fought with Dusk.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Chapter Six

Jade's POV

"What's going on?" Matt asked Henry. "We found Dawn on our doorstep three months ago", Henry explained as Dusk rejoined us, "she was trying to get off drugs, and had nowhere else to go. She needed her sister so we took her in. we wanted to tell you both but Dawn didn't want you to know yet, she wasn't ready to see you".

"It took her awhile to understand what happened", Dusk said, "you three never understood what was going on, but I did. I don't blame you for acting the way you did; you were both pissed at me even though you didn't want to admit why". "What happened", Matt asked, "I never understood why they did what they did".

"You know I was never the type to jump into a friendship without knowing exactly who that person is", Dusk explained, "usually I have to take my time before becoming someone's friend, the only exception to that rule is Dawn, you two, Henry and our friends Holly and Zack".

"Marlow has mental problems", Dusk continued, "I met his parent's once, his father was a wimp, and his mother didn't know how to stand up for herself so Marlow abused them, I even saw him hit his mother once. When Dawn starting dating him I tried everything to break them up, because I knew he would end up hurting her".

"What about Lini?" I asked, I already knew about Marlow, but I never knew why Lini had betrayed us. "That girl was the most self-centered, conceited, monster I have ever met", Dusk explained as Dawn walked to the door of the guest room, "I never liked her, I tried, but her actions were so evil couldn't". "What do you mean", Dawn asked.

"You three never noticed", Dusk asked shocked, "first of all you should have seen the way she looked at us when we weren't looking, she had nothing but hatred for me, Dawn, and Jade, but whenever she looked at Matt there was this look of ownership that freaked me out. I overheard her once talking to Marlow, she was lying to him, she said that Dawn didn't love him, and how Jade and I were in on it. I think she wanted him to take us out so that she could have Matt to herself, but that changed when we fought".

"That's why she let him kill her", Matt said, he seemed shaken, "she was trying to protect me". "What did she have to gain", Dawn asked, "you weren't with us that day, because we were angry with you, but if me and Jade had died Matt wouldn't have had anything to do with her because he didn't really like her, he would have found you and asked you to forgive him".

"She was obsessed with him but she didn't know him, otherwise she'd have realized that without you two Matt would have never left my said", Dusk said, she was right, "after I heard that I tried everything in my power to get you three away from them, nothing else was working so I kissed Matt at that party, hoping that he and Dawn would stop being blind and admit that they liked each other".

"I know when we fought you weren't fighting me over Marlow and Lini, you were fighting with me over kissing Matt", Dusk continued, while Dawn and Matt looked at each other, "I was hurt by what Dawn said, but that wasn't why I left, I had hoped that by me leaving you would see that truth for yourselves. Jade on the other hand listened to me, and saw that I was telling the truth".

"You're the reason we're alive", I said, "you made me text Sikowit's and you every fifteen minutes while we were around them, when I didn't text Sikowit's called the police". "My uncle knew", Matt asked shocked.

"Not really", Dusk said, "but he trusted my instincts and agreed to help me". "Why didn't you return to Hollywood Art's?", Dawn asked her twin. "You and Matt were gone, and Jade needed space", Dusk answered, "I like my high school, Henry, Holly, and Zack are there, and I enjoyed not having to remember why we weren't together".

"What do we do now", I asked, "Marlow is free, he's going to come after us". "You return to where it all began", Henry said, "Dawn, Dusk, and I will start attending Hollywood Art's. You will be better protected that way". "You can sing", Dawn asked with a small smirk. "My baby has the voice of an angel", Dusk said, "this is going to be interesting, the five of us rulling Hollywood Art's again, they won't know what hit them".

**I hope you enjoy. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank LizGilliesFanForever, ScarletAndGold, InfintyForever7, TrinitylovesRoshonfreak, Jeremy Shane, justtink1214, TwiggyManson143, and all my wonderful readers.**

**I want to go ahead and update all my stories tonight, I have a test I have to be ready for on Monday, and I'm looking for a job, but hopefully I will be able to update sometimes this on the weekend.**

**I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, ect. I wasn't good about this story last chapter, but I'm feeling better about it now.**

**I noticed that I called Marlow Harlow in the first chapter, but his name is Marlow, sorry about that.**

**I want to give a special thank you to MlleEstabrook who's the beta for this story **

**I don't own Victorious.**

Chapter Six

Dawn's POV

"You ready for this? ", Matt asked me as we stood outside of Hollywood Arts. They had accepted me, Dusk, and Henry right after we auditioned. They were happy to have the talented Monroe twin's back, and to my surprise my sister was right, Henry did have the voice of an angel.

"No", I answered looking at Matt, "coming back here is going to be hard, but I'll make it through". "Of course you will", Matt said smiling, "I won't let anyone hurt you". "I know", I said kissing him on the cheek, "let's go join them".

We walked over to Dusk, Henry, and Jade who were standing by Henry. "This is going to be fun", Dusk said, I love my sister, but I'm not used to her being the optimist, "can I finally meet Beck". "Yes", Jade said sadly, "you can, but he's not going to like you three being here without knowing why".

"You should tell him", Henry said, I love that boy, he was made for my twin, "I didn't like when Dusk kept the secret from me, and I didn't like what happened to her, but I accepted it. If he loves you Jade he won't mind what happened to you in the past, and he'll give his all to make sure you are ok".

He had a point; secrets were what ended up hurting us. I hope that when Jade tells Beck everything he handles it well, because it's easy to see that she's in love with him.

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

I was sitting at my locker getting my books while Andre and Tori waited on me. I think that they have decided that they weren't going to leave my side until they know what Jade's relationship with Matt is, I'm glad that they have my back on this.

I was about to walk to my class when I saw Jade and Matt enter the school with three people I didn't know. The guy was huge, and was a perfect mix of a Goth and jock. The two females seemed to be twin's, they both had red hair and green eyes, but one was Goth, and the other one was wearing oversized clothes.

Jade looked over at me and smiled, and followed the people she arrived with. "I have a feeling that things are fixing to get interesting", Tori said getting my attention. "Yeah", I said, I hated that Jade was keeping secrets, but I'm going to find out what she's keeping from me, "it seems like all of our lives are fixing to get shaken up".

**I hope you enjoy. Its short, but I wasn't going to update for a few days. Please Review, it gets me to update sooner.**

**Amanda**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank: MidniteMasquerade, LizGilliesFanForever, TrinitylovesRoshonFreak, DestinyTaylorDaughterofTime, SilverAndGold13, ItBeatsForYouXx, MayRaah, JadeplusBeck, Im Right Here 13, Jeremy Shane, eclareforever901, Ally-Woods-rox and all my readers. Thanks for the reviews it has helped me feel better about this story.**

**I haven't updated any of my stories for a while, but I've had a lot going on in my life. I will also most likely be moving in a few days, and I may not be able to update for a few days. I'm sorry, but hopefully I will get back soon.**

**I have had a few more story ideas, I may not have said this in this story before, but I have a very odd way of thinking, and it gives me many story ideas (I had six story ideas, none for Victorious, but I will be working on another one)**

**I want to give a shout out to MlleEstabrook for betaing this story; you can thank her for this story not having as many grammar problems that my other stories have.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Chapter Eight

Jade's POV

Dawn was put in Matt's classes, while Dusk and Henry are in all of mine. We all have the same morning classes, and our first one was Sikowitz's class.

We didn't tell Sikowitz that Dawn, Dusk, and Henry were at Hollywood Arts so when all five of us walked into the class after the bell he was shocked.

"Dawn, Dusk, Dusk's boyfriend, what brings you here today?", Sikowitz said trying to hide his smile by drinking from his coconut. "We are students here, again", Dusk said as she and Dawn went to hug Sikowitz, while everyone else watched in shock, "we decided that though Jade is supper talented, she can't carry this school alone, so we decided to bring some extra talent back to Hollywood Arts".

"Hey there's talented people here", Tori said angrily. "We know that", Dawn said smiling at her, "she's just joking". "She does that", I said laughing, causing everyone to stare at me, "what, I know how to laugh, you guys are just boring".

"Jade you're just a ray of sunshine", Sikowitz said. "She is", Dusk said sitting beside me, "it just stays hidden below the surface, way, way, way below the surface". "I appreciate the love", I told Dusk as Sikowitz started teaching class. I won't admit it out loud, but I had missed Dusk the most, she understands me better than anyone else ever has.

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

I had spent most of the morning with Jade, Dusk, and Henry, while Matt had spent most of his time around Dusk's twin Dawn, and I'm glad he did because he was not around Jade.

I actually like Henry and Dusk. Henry's easy going, and most of the time he keeps to himself, or only talks to Dusk. Dusk is a lot like Jade, minus the anger, and jealousy.

Almost everyone was all sitting outside at lunch, and I was talking to Jade. I had missed this closeness to her that had disappeared when Matt had showed up, I knew I hadn't been jealous, I was just missing the closeness that I had with my girlfriend.

I was about to ask Jade if she was coming over to my RV after school when Matt ran over to our table and started whispering into Jade's ear, after he finished she told Dusk and Henry to follow them then they left.

Just when I had thought that everything was going back to normal that guy comes along and ruins it; I'm tired of all these secrets, I think I deserve to know the truth.

**I hope you enjoy. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'd like to thank Jeremy Shane, TrinitylovesRashonfreak, LizGilliesFanForever, ScarlettAndGold13, T-Rex93, Aninhaloka, badefinchelforever, BigTimeGleekBTR, BadeFanForever, and all my readers. I want to give a special thank you to my beta for this story DefenestrationDeathAngelDanny.**

**It's been a while, I've had a lot of drama in my life lately, and I am sadly in need of a better computer. Thankfully all of this will be getting better soon, and I should have a new computer by Febuary.**

**I will be finished with my story Alpha's Mate soon, I added the story I had my poll on it's called Matters of the Heart: Pre-Twiligh, its an Emmett/Bree/Rosalie and Jasper/Lindsey/Alice story. I have also added a story under Once Upon a Time called Once Upon a Time in Storybrook.**

**I now have nine stories on here, and its soon going to be eight. I don't plan on stopping working on any of my stories but the ones that get the most reviews and ect will most likely get updated faster than the ones that get the least.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Chapter Nine

Jade's POV

I was eating lunch with everybody when Matt came and got me, Dusk, Dawn, and Henry. We followed him to his uncle's class where Sikowitz was waiting on us.

"What is going on", Dawn asked before anyone else could ask. "I got a call from one of the officers that arrested Marlow", Sikowitz said, he looked worried, I know this can't be good , "he says that someone who looks like Marlow has been seen around where Jade and Dusk live, he believes that he's come back to hurt all of you".

"No", Dawn said as she started to cry, thankfully Matt got to her before she fell to the ground. "He won't win", Dusk said smiling weakly at her sister, "we know what he wants this time, he doesn't have the upperhand, and he will mess up".

"I have a bad feeling about this", I said while everyone nodded. I had hoped this day wouldn't come even though I knew it would. I know that I will have to tell Beck everything because he means the world to me and I fear that Marlow will use that against me.

Marlow's POV

I will make them pay this time. I almost had them last time but I failed and they got away before I could do any real damage, and I was arrested soon after. I played my role well, I acted like I regretted my actions and got less time, then I spent my time in jail planning my revenge.

I have been watching them for years, even in prison. I have learned what will cause them pain. Dusk, Dawn, Mathew, and Jade all have the same weakness, love. I never loved Dawn, but she was mine, and then she dared to love Matthew and for that I have to punish her.

Matthew and Dawn will be begging me to kill them when I get to them, I will make them pay, I will destroy the two people they both love the most, Dusk and Jade.

I have already decided what my first action will be; I will make sure that Henry Davis, and Beckett Oliver never want to see them again.

Henry will be difficult he loves Dusk and my sources say that he already knows about me, so I will have to kill him, but getting rid of Beckett will be easy.

He loves Jade or that's what I've been told, but he doesn't know anything about her or me, and when I do him a favor and tell him the truth he will never have anything to do with Jade again.

That's why I'm here at Beckett's "home", the letter I'm leaving him will tell him everything Jade didn't have the heart to. Then he will leave her, leaving her broken, and then I can move on and take out Henry.

**I hope you enjoy, Please Review**

**Amanda**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank LizGilliesFanForever, ButterfliesontheWall, ItBeatsForYouXx, Brownsugar11, Margot is me, lilmizzsassy11, Audrey Salvatore Northman, Klaegirl621, Jeremy Shane, and all my readers.**

**I want to give a shout out to DefenestrationDeathAngelDanny for being my beta, she is awesome because she makes at least one of my stories look good in the grammar department.**

**I have added two more stories called **_**Come What May**_** which is a Glee story, and **_**Fix What's Broken**_** which is a CSI New York story. **

**I don't own Victorious, if I did Jade would be the main character (I have nothing against Tori, I just like Jade better).**

Chapter Ten

Beck's POV

I was asleep in my RV when I woke up because someone was knocking on my door. I figured it was Jade since no one else would dare show up here after midnight, so I didn't worry about putting a shirt before opening the door to see what she wanted.

When I opened the door and looked outside I saw that there was no one there, instead there was a letter on the ground near the door. When I picked up the letter I saw that it was addressed to me so I picked it up, and then headed inside to read it.

_Dear Beckett Oliver, _

_You don't know me, but I'm writing this letter because I feel sorry for you._

_My name is Marlow. I used to go to Hollywood Arts before you came along, and when I was there I dated Jade West. I thought that she loved me but I was wrong._

_Jade played me, she pulled me in, made me love her, but she didn't love me. She started cheated on me with Matthew Sikowitz from the beginning of the relationship, and I let her._

_I have been watching her lately, and I see that Jade has fallen into her old ways. I have seen her with Matthew, and I know that her friends Dawn, Dusk, and Henry have returned to Hollywood Arts to help her play you._

_I don't want to see you hurt by that heartless witch like I was. I thought you should know what's been happening behind your back. _

_I'm sorry if this letter hurts you, but I wish that someone had told me what Jade was doing to me. _

_Sorry, Marlow_

What the hell, I knew something was off with Jade and Matthew but I never thought that she would cheat on me. I can't handle this anymore, I love Jade but if she doesn't start telling me the truth, and if she's cheating on me with Matthew Sikowitz I will have to leave her.

The Next Day

"Hey Babe", Jade said coming up to my locker with a smile. "Jade", I said angrily, still upset about the letter that's in my back pocket. "Beck, what's wrong", Jade asked as her friends and my friends came over to see what's wrong.

"I want the truth", I said to her not even worried that anyone else was watching, "are you cheating on me with Matthew Sikowitz. Hell Jade why am I even asking you this, I have been a good boyfriend, and I have never complained about you keeping secrets or pushing me away, but I won't sit back and watch you cheat on me with another man".

With that I pushed the letter at her while I got the rest of my books out of my locker, then turned around to see the shocked looks on my friends faces, and the pissed looks on Jade's friends' faces while they watched Jade read the letter.

"He's lying, Beck", Jade said, crying, as she finished reading the letter, "Beck ,I would never cheat on you, I know I need to tell you the truth and if you give me a chance I'll tell you everything, but I can tell you that there is no way in hell I'd ever cheat on you. Beck I love you". "I don't know if I can believe you anymore ,Jade West", I said as I stormed off to Sikowitz, not noticing anything around me, I loved Jade, and she has betrayed me.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'd like to thank Butterfliesonthewall, Crazywoobie, Aubrey Salvatore Northman, Love-Believer-16, cutecoolgirl2000, Abby, Rosalie Lilian Hale, sconray28, LizGilliesFanForever, badestory23, Jeremy Shane, Spooky Pookah, twentyfour7bade, Kaidez, heronlove, coliemcnolie, and all my readers.**

**I want to especially thank DefenestrationDeathAngelDanny who's the beta this story for me.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had planned on taking a short hiatus for a week, but I've been sick and stressed for a while, and every time I start getting better I get sick again. Hopefully I'll get better soon.**

**I don't own Victorious, if I did Jade and Beck wouldn't be broken up right now.**

Chapter eleven

Jade's POV

"I didn't…. I don't…. what happened, why", I whimpered as I slowly slid to the floor. "Tell him Jade", Dusk said as she took my hand and pulled me up, "you need to stop protecting him from this, he loves you and deserves to know the truth". "Ok", I whispered as I went in the direction that Beck had went, finding him in Sikowitz's empty class.

"I do not like Matt", I said softly as I walked over to Beck and sat down beside him, "he's like a brother to me. Matt loves Dawn, and I love you". "Then why did Marlow send me the letter", Beck asked not looking at me. "He hates me", I answered, "Marlow wants to hurt me, and he has found out that the best way to hurt me is through you". "Jade what's going on", Beck asked looking over at me, and I noticed that tears in his eyes that refused to fall. Beck never cries, "I need to know, I can't take the secrets anymore".

"A few years ago Dusk, Dawn, Matt, and I went to school here with Marlow and a girl named Lini", I explained, "we ruled the school because we were popular, and we were the most talented students here. Matt and Dawn had a crush on each other, but they wouldn't admit it to each other so Dawn started dating Marlow. We didn't know at the time that Marlow had mental problems, or that Lini was obsessed with Matt, but Dusk somehow found out. Dusk tried to get us away from them, but it didn't work, and she and Dawn fought which led to Dusk leaving Hollywood Arts"

"Dusk warned me and Sikowitz about Lini and Marlow", I continued as Beck took my hand, "she didn't tell us anything, but she warned us not to trust them, and to be careful. Lini was lying to Marlow, she told him that Dawn was cheating on him with Matt and that Dusk and I were helping them play him, he lost it. Marlow and Lini kidnapped me, Dawn, and Matt, he planned on killing Matt first but Lini got in the way and died instantly. Marlow raped and tortured Dawn, he tortured Matt, and he molested and tortured me, he was about to rape me when the police arrived ".

"Jade", Beck whispered hugging me. "Dusk was the one who saved us", I said still in Beck's arms, crying into his shirt, "I was supposed to text her every fifteen minutes whenever I was around Marlow or Lini, when I didn't text her she got Sikowitz to call the police". "Jade I…", Beck started as I noticed that he was shaking, I could tell he wasn't taking this well.

"Go Beck", I whispered pulling away from him, "I understand, I'll be fine". "I love you", Beck said as he ran out of the room. I was left alone for a few minutes before Dusk and Dawn joined me, "He didn't take it well did he", Dawn asked sitting next to me. "No", I answered as Dusk got up and left the room, "where is she going".

"She's not going to hurt him", Dawn said with a small smile, "she's just going to talk some sense into him". "He's upset because he doesn't like to being hurt", I replied sadly, "he's protective of me, even when I don't want him to be. He loves me , Dawn". "I know he does", Dawn said, "I can see it in his eyes, but sometimes we need someone to lay everything out in front of us, and my sister has no problem being the one to do it". I know she's right, but Beck's already hurting enough because of me, I don't want to be the cause of anymore of his pain.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	13. Chapter 12

**I want to thank Crazywoobie, ButterfliesOnTheWall, Em, twentyfour7bade, Abby, JeremyShane, GracefulReader, bade1206, Nnikkipooo, HannahsStories, Karlaserna, RAIKIM4everlover, and all my readers.**

**I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry for that but I'm better, I've moved, and I have a working computer and wi-fi which means I'm back unless something happens.**

**I want to thank my beta DefenestrationDeathAngelDanny for fixing my mistakes.**

**I don't own Victorious, if I did Bade would still be together.**

Chapter Twelve

Dusk's POV

After leaving my twin sister to take care of Jade I went in search of Beck. When I found him he was surrounded by his friends, Henry, and Matt and they were trying to stop him from punching the locker that he had already destroyed. "Beck calm down", Tori ( unless there's another Tori you don't need to say Vega) said. "If I wasn't so angry at you I'd find this funny", I said getting everyone's attention, and stopping Beck from hitting the locker, "the locker you just destroyed used to belong to Marlow".

"I messed up didn't I", Beck asked me. "Kind of", I said feeling sorry for the position he was in, but that doesn't change the fact that he left my best friend when she needed him the most, "Jade has been through hell. It took a lot for her to tell you about her past; she was dreading your reaction, and fears that you will leave her because of this. You made a mistake by leaving, even if she gets why you did.

I know you love her", I continued, "and no one expects you to be able to handle this, but you have to realize that what your feeling is nothing compared to what she is going through". "I didn't mean to hurt her", Beck whispered to me.

"That's the only reason I haven't kicked your ass", I said with a small smile, "I get why you ran, but it wasn't the time to run from her. She will never admit it to you but she needs you now more than she ever has before".

"Did Henry handle finding out about Marlow as badly as I did ?", Beck asked with a small laugh. "Marlow never really hurt me", I answered knowing he needed to hear this, "but because of him I did lose my sister and two best friends for a long time. When I met Henry I was guarded, it took me four months just to agree to be friends, and another two to go on a date with him.

"I had known him for a year before I told him what had happened", I continued, "he didn't handle it well, he's just as protective of me as you are of Jade, but my bedroom wall did come out better than that locker did. He did have to leave for a while, but I knew he'd be back, Jade on the other hand may know you love her, but when you left her she thought that you wouldn't return".

"I love her", Beck said, "we have problems, and we fight, but I don't want to lose her". "I know, everyone who knows the both of you knows that, and deep down Jades knows it to", I replied, "for a long time Dawn, Matt, Sikowits, and I were the only people Jade had that loved her. Jade's parents have spent her whole life making her feel useless, and unworthy of being loved. Jade has never understood love, it's why she acts the way she does".

"I've met them", Beck said slightly angry, "I guess whenever Jade and I have problems I'll have to deal with you from now on". "Yea", I answered noticing Henry and Matt's smirking at me from behind Beck, "Matt and Dawn are softies, but I have no problem being the one people have to answer to, it's why Jade and I get along so well".

"She's not as mean as she seems", Matt said stepping forward until he stood beside me, "she actually like's all of you". "I've gone soft", I said rolling my eyes at matt, "but if it come down to it I will stand besides Jade, Dawn, Matt, and Henry. I hope this helped you Beck". "It did, thank you Dusk", Beck said picking up his bag before walking over to me and giving me a hug and leaving us to go back to Jade.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is fine, but please don't send me flames.**

**Amanda**


	14. Chapter 13

**I want to thank kimmyyyy14, Macquel99, jhenybadefan, iwrite4you3411, Roxanne-Lestrange, twentyfour7bade, imagirlwholikesrockproblem, and all of my readers.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I am working on some of the problems I'm having with some of my stories on here, story ideas, and a few I plan on adding soon. **

**I no longer have a beta for this story because of scheduling, so all of the problems are mine.**

**I don't own Victorius.**

Chapter Thirteen

Beck's POV

After my talk with Dusk I went back to Sikowits classroom to check on my girl. When I got there I found Jade where I had left her, she was crying and Dawn was sitting in the seat besides her trying to comfort her. I didn't say anything, instead I went over to them and picked Jade up, while Dawn handed me her stuff. I carried Jade to my car, making sure to take a different hallway than the one with the locker I had destroyed so that the others didn't see her like this. "Where are you taking me", Jade asked softly as her arms tightened around my neck. "The RV", I answered as I reached my car and helped her get in, throwing her and my bag onto the back seat".

The drive to the RV was silent, when we got to the RV that I consider to be mine and Jade's home I went to her side of the car and carried her into the RV and laid her down on my bed. "Are you ok", I asked as I lay down beside her. "Not really", Jade answered, "I don't like talking about what happened, and I didn't want to tell you about my past because I knew it would hurt you".

"I know baby", I said holding her close waiting for her to finally fall asleep. After she fell asleep I took her phone from her pocket and called Dusk, telling her to tell Sikowits what had happened, and that Jade and I wouldn't be at school tomorrow. After a while I fell asleep, today was tiring on all of us, but at least I have finally gotten Jade to let me in, even if I didn't like what I had found out.

The Next Day

Dawn's POV

"Are they going to be ok", I asked my twin at lunch, last night we had told our new friends about what we had gone though, they were just as worried about Jade and Beck as we are. "I think they will", Dusk answered, "Beck's got this, and Jade has us if she needs us". "Why did Marlow send Beck the letter", Tori asked. "He wanted Beck to break up with Jade", Matt answered from beside me, "he knows that if Beck left Jade that it would destroy her".

"He wants all of us to suffer", Dusk said sadly, "Marlow blames us for his imprisonment. He planned on killing us years ago, but he failed and he can't stand it. There is no telling how far that lunatic will take this, or who will get hurt before he's caught". Everyone looked at her worriedly, we all know that Marlow is dangerous, but I don't think they realized that Marlow would kill one of us. I'm not worried thought; as long as we stick together we'll be fine.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I'm sorry its so short, and the next chapter will be short to, but the next chapter is one that will change things in this story.**

**Amanda**


	15. Chapter 14

**I want to thank Jeremy Shayne, Victoriousjadefan, Katie121, daniyeahthatsme, bade1206, jhenybadefan, imagirlwholikesrockproblem, twenty four7bade, Ellie425, Ravenstar01, .Mel.4253, and all my readers.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on the next few chapters of my stories, epically this one.**

**I don't have a beta for this story so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Chapter Fourteen

Marlow's POV

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Beckett Oliver was going to leave Jade, he was supposed to break her heart so that when I got my hands on her she would be broken. Her death was supposed to weaken the others. This isn't how I had planned it.

I had planned on attacking Henry first, but he was with Matt on the night I tried to kill him, and even though I hate to admit it they are both bigger than me and would gladly take me down or kill me. Now I am forced to change my plans again so that I can finally get my revenge, and I don't like change.

Tonight I am walking to the warehouse that I've been hiding in since my return, it's the same warehouse I took them to years ago. On my way to my hideout I passed a convenience store, that's where I saw her. She's alone; you would think she'd know better by now, maybe I should show her just how safe she really is.

I catch up with her as she's walking home, and I attack. All of my pent up anger and frustrations come out, and it doesn't take me long to knock her unconscious. "Stop", someone screams as they run over to where I am standing over her beaten body. I get away before the stranger can catch me. I may have lost the battle, but her death will help me win the war.

**I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it's so short. Please review but please no flames.**

**Amanda**


End file.
